¿Y si hacemos un pastel?
by Minamo
Summary: [OneShot] Yoh y Anna intentan hacer un pastel. Primer fic.


**EDITADO feb-2007: ¡Wua! Edité mi primer fic. Estaba llenó de faltas de ortografías (talvez aún queden por ahí unas) y le cambié algunas cositas. **

**----**

**¿Y si hacemos un Pastel?**

-

**E**ra un día como cualquier otro en la Pensión "En". El clima era de lo más favorable, no había frío pero tampoco calor.

Eran las dos de la tarde, Yoh había terminado con su duro entrenamiento y ahora se encontraba en la sala recostado en el piso con los brazos y las piernas extendidas mientras escuchaba a Bob y, junto a él, estaba su rubia prometida mirando el televisor.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Anna si apartar su vista del programa que pasaban en esos momentos.

El castaño sólo la miró y sonrió.

-Tengo ganas de comer un postre -dijo de nuevo la rubia cuando un comercial de pasteles fue anunciado

-Yo igual quiero un postre -contestó Yoh.

-¡Pues que esperas, ve a comprarlo!

-Anna! ¿Por qué yo?, por qué no vas tú o me acompañas -dijo el joven poniendo un puchero

-Porque tengo flojera…

-¡Qué buena razón!-dijo Yoh, con sarcasmo.

Anna sólo se limitó a mandarle una mirada asesina a su prometido, la cual lo dejó congelado.

-¡Je!- fue la única respuesta que logró articular el moreno.

De repente, una idea iluminó la cabeza del castaño.

-Annita, qué tal si hacemos un pastel, ya que los dos estamos un poco aburridos pues...-dijo con entusiasmo el Shaman.

Ella lo miró, pensó unos momentos y contestó:

-Está bien.

-¡Waa! Annita que mala eres... -se quedó callado, pensó, pensó, procesó la respuesta de su prometida. -¿Dijiste que sí? -logró decir el Shaman con cara de sorprendido

-¡Sí, baka!-gritó la rubia, harta por la lentitud de su prometido. 

Luego de que Yoh se recuperara de la sorpresa, salieron de la pensión.

Caminaron hasta el súper mercado para comprar los ingredientes y la receta, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como hacer un pastel. 

-Harina, huevos, azúcar, leche... -le decía Anna a Yoh mientras él cogía todos los ingredientes y los metía al carrito.

-¿Ya es todo? -preguntó el castaño, mientras empujaba el carrito.

-No, falta el chocolate o el merengue, ¿de qué va a ser?

-Vamos a comprar los dos –sonrió.

Salieron del súper mercado, Yoh cargaba dos bolsas, mientras Anna sólo una.

Llegaron a la pensión, se dirigieron a la cocina y se colocaron sus delantales, Yoh uno anaranjado y Anna uno rojo. Comenzaron a preparar el pastel.

Yoh posó sus ojos en Anna. Veía su prometida leyendo la receta y con un tazón lleno de harina, así que al shaman se le ocurrió una pequeña broma, no le importaría que Anna se molestara con él, después de todo sólo quería divertirse. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente y sopló en el tazón, haciendo que la harina se esparciera por todas partes, así llenando el rostro de la itako de dicho ingrediente.

-Qué… qué… ¡QUé DEMONIOS TE PASA YOH ASAKURA! -gritó la rubia mientras tosía por la harina.

El chico no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Lo siento Annitas! Es que… es que yo… - no podía articular palabra, no podía dejar de reírse. –¿Ya viste tu cara? ¡Está más blanca que antes y tu cabello igual!

Esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara y se molestara a tal altura que tomó un huevo y se lo tiró en la cara a Yoh, eso hizo que él se callara.

-¡Ahora quién es la que se ríe! –dijo la rubia triunfante mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba los brazos.

Yoh sólo empezó a escupir, se había tragado la yema del huevo. Se tocó el cabello, estaba todo pegajoso. Miró a Anna, quien se estaba riendo, después observó la harina, la tomó y se la tiró en la cara y comenzó a reír a un más.

El castaño la apuntaba con su dedo mientras se moría de la risa.

Ella frunció el ceño, tomó la caja de leche y mojó a Yoh por completo. Él volvió a tirarle harina en la cara y salió corriendo de la cocina con la bolsa de harina en las manos. Anna tomó la caja de huevos y salió corriendo tras él mientras gritaba:

-¡Me la vas a pagar Yoh Asakura! – estaba enojada y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, divertida también.

-Aquí no me encontrará… -susurró Yoh mientras se metía en un closet.

Anna siguió el rastro de leche que dejó Yoh, cuando lo encontró abrió la puerta del closet cautelosamente y le tira tres huevos encima.

-¡BAKA!, la próxima vez que te escondas, no dejes rastro.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues la próxima vez que encuentras a alguien no te quedes ahí riéndote! -dijo el joven con tu tono de burla mientras le tiraba la bolsa entera de harina a su prometida en la cabeza, luego de tal acto, salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ella después de sacudirse bien, quitarse toda la harina, salió tras de él.

-¡Hola Annita! -dijo el moreno con malicia, mientras tomaba una bolsa llena de chocolate líquido.

-Hola Yoh... -contestó la rubia mientras tomaba otra bolsa, sólo que llena de merengue, y se acercaba a él.

-¡No te atrevas, yo también estoy armado! –dijo Yoh con una voz grave y después soltó una de sus típicas risitas.

-Yo también estoy armada, Yoh –le siguió el juego. No dijo nada más y se lanzó contra Yoh rociándolo de merengue.

Él se limpió el merengue de sus ojos y roció a su prometida con chocolate

Y así estuvieron casi toda la tarde, ensuciándolo todo. El pasillo había quedado un completo cochinero, las paredes de las habitaciones tenían huevo y harina por doquier y la cocina, donde se originó todo, estaba mucho peor, harina, leche, chocolate, merengue, huevos, todo regado en el piso, paredes, trastes, etc.

Los dos muy cansados se dieron la mano.

-Paz -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La itako se sentó junto a la entrada de la cocina y cruzó las piernas, Yoh se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a reírse.

-Fue muy divertido, ¿no, Anna?- preguntó el joven mientras la volteaba a ver

-Sí, fue divertido, pero... -miró la cocina, se asomó por la entrada y vio todo el pasillo sucio -No va a ser muy divertido cuando limpiemos todo.

-Sí, es verdad cuando yo limpie todo, espera… -proceso las palabras de su futura esposa - ¿Dijiste limpiemos?, plural, nosotros, tu y yo, ¿me vas a ayudar? -preguntaba el joven muy sorprendido.

-Sí, yo igual fui parte del desastre -contestó la rubia algo sonrojada y molesta por la falta de cerebro de su querido Yoh.

Todo quedó en silencio, el cual no era nada incomodo. Él se acercó a ella, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su prometida y la miró tiernamente, esto hizo que Anna se sonrojara hasta más no poder. Bajó su mirada, no quería perderse en los ojos cafés de su prometido, no quería sonrojarse a un más, no quería estar tan nerviosa como lo estaba en esos momentos.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas... – Yoh pensó en esos momentos que ella era tan perfecta, a pesar de su carácter.

-Yoh… -la rubia se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Los dos se fueron acercando cada vezámas, hasta quedar tan cerca que sentían las respiración del otro. Yoh rozó sus labios con los de Anna, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Él sonrió y cerró los ojos al igual que ella.

Yoh lamió levemente los labios de su prometida para que le abriera paso a un beso profundo, ella excedió y abrazó el cuello de su prometido para así profundizar el beso. Él la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el suelo, así quedando él sobre ella.

El beso era cada vez más ardiente, más excitante. El castaño dejó de saborear los labios de su Anna para empezar a disfrutar el chocolate que tenia en su cuello, ella sólo se mordía el labio, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que Yoh, su bobo y despistado prometido, la estuviera besando se esa forma.

Él volvió a besar los labios a de prometida con más pasión. Y así estuvieron un tiempo, besándose hasta que no pudieron mas y se separaron para tomar aire. Al finalizar, se quedaron recostados en el suelo abrazándose y deseando que el tiempo se congelara, en realidad los dos se amaban más que a nada en este mundo, pero por sus formas tan diferentes de ser, nunca, por orgullo o por pena, lo dijeron.

Anna miró hacia el pasillo y suspiró.

-Después de limpiar todo esto, tendremos que darnos una buena ducha.

Yoh analizó lo que su prometida había dicho.

-¿¿Tendremos que darnos una buena ducha??, ¿nosotros, plural, tu y yo... en el baño juntos? –preguntaba el castaño muy sonrojado.

-¡NO BOBO!, primero me baño yo y después tú -contestó la itako muy sonrojada y molesta.

Él rió como siempre.

-Sabes, me gustó mucho el beso, ¿lo volvemos a repetir?... –preguntó el joven con una enorme e infantil sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, a mi igual me gustó, pero lo repetiremos después de que limpiemos todo.- contestó la chica –Todo.

**FIN**

Primer fic uuuh.


End file.
